Nova
The Nova is a average M3 fighter that is very versatile and comes in 8 different variations allowing even greater flexibility. Stat comparison: Summary: Argon Nova:'''The basic version is well priced and an upgrade from the M4 Elite making it a solid choice for a new pilot looking for a M3 or a Player who needs some cheap but effective fighters. '''Argon Mk I: The Civilian version of this ship is stripped down compared to the base nova lacking 15% hull, 1 less 25MJ shield and lower weapon energy and recharge while also only mounting 5 weapons making this version pretty much useless for combat. When compared to the M4 Elite this is almost a downgrade in everyway. Argon Raider:'This version has better speed but only holds 2x25MJ shields making this a good choice for players who enjoy the speed of a lighter fighter but wants more firepower and slightly more protection. '''Argon Vanguard:'The Vanguard has slightly better speed, a larger shield reactor (resulting in faster recharge times) and a faster weapon recharge rate meaning that a pilot can run guns for longer periods of time. The Vanguard is a good choice for players looking for slightly more speed while also having more protection and firepower. '''Argon Sentinal: '''The Sentinal trades speed for an additional 25MJ shield and more shield reactor power as well otherwise firepower is equal to that of the base nova. The Sentinal is a good choice for a player who is looking for the most protection they can get out of a Nova, This also makes a good choice for npc flying as wingmen/fighters from capital ships since the AI does not take advantage of firepower as well as the player does and the extra shield can help keep the alive. '''Argon PAR: The PAR comes ready to go but at the price of having slightly lower stats then the base Nova Argon Nova Prototype: The Nova Prototype offers greater speed, an extra 25MJ shields and more weapon power. The Nova Prototype is recommended for anyone who can get there hands on one they have the best balance pretty taking the best parts from the Raider/Sentinal/Vanguard and putting them into one ship. Pirate Nova: '''The Pirate version offers slightly more speed at the cost of only having 2x25MJ shields and a weak sheild reactor. The Pirate Nova is not recommended for anyone unless your in a M4 and happen to get one of these from a bailout and cannot afford a regular Nova. '''Pirate Nova Raider: '''The Pirate Nova Raider has the best speed of any Nova but suffers from having only 2x25MJ sheilds a moderate shield reactor and a very weak weapon reactor. The Pirate Nova Raider is only recommended for players who want max speed otherwise the Argon Nova Raider is a much better all around choice. Weapon choices: '''Impulse Ray Emitter (IRE) is typically a bad choice for anything bigger then a m5 but can be effective as a rear gun shooting down missiles due to its high rate of fire and projectile speed. Particle Accelerator Cannon (PAC) is a good choice offering middle of the road dps with a good projectile speed and low energy allowing most Nova variations to fire these for quite a long time before running out of energy also the guns are quite cheap and usually easy to find. Phased Repeater Gun (PRG) is a good choice for those looking for higher alpha and dps then the PAC while having a slightly faster projectile speed due to either bullet size or spread most players find they actually do worse vs small fast targets then the PAC. The PRG also uses almost twice as much energy per second then the PAC meaning that even the Nova Vanguard run out of energy in less then 30 seconds of continuous fire, while also costing over 4x times as much per weapon then the PAC. Mass Driver (MD) The mass driver only damages hull while leaving shields intact making it a good weapon to kill small frighters which has very little hull hp. High Energy Plasma Thrower (HEPT) is a weapon only usable on the Argon Nova Prototype/Pirate Nova and Pirate Nova Raider. The HEPT has high energy usage (Slightly higher then the PRG) but offers more alpha and more dps with an additional 400 meter range over the PRG/PAC but has the lowest projectile speed. The energy usage means that while you get a large alpha you will run out of energy quickly.